Un pequeño momento
by Gaby007
Summary: Ella no le rechazó, en realidad pronto sintió aquéllas manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando las hebras plateadas de su cabello con amor y dulzura, también sobando sus orejas. — Es aquí… —Susurró antes de morder un lugar en blanco, la chica se estremeció y gimió por la mordida, incluso echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Tomoe x Nanami. ¡Mi primer one-shot para este fandom! Muchas gracias


Hola~ Recientemente he comenzado a leer el manga, pero creo que tengo los conocimientos necesarios para escribir una buena historia. Estoy segura de que será de su agrado, porque… lo sé, tengo demasiado confianza en mí misma y en lo que escribo, está recién escrito porque no podía dormir. Se podría decir que era para quedarme más tranquila, aunque en realidad debería estar contestando rol… Pero bhá. (?

Decidí comenzar con un pequeño y tierno one-shot, pero si tengo 5 comentarios o más pidiendo que lo siga lo haré, si en esos 5 hay petición de lemon, también lo haré, porque se me da bien escribirlo.

También, los personajes originales no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Julietta Suzuki. Oh, pero esta historia me pertenece a mí completamente.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer esta pequeña presentación, y espero disfruten del one-shot~ ¡Y es muy posible que contenga algún spoiler, eh!

_En verdad, es aconsejable no leerlo sino se va al día con el manga, en verdad puede dar algo de spoiler._

**Un pequeño momento.**

_(Escrito por Gaby007)_

Sus ojos violetas no podían apartarse de la pila completa de mangas que Nanami había traído en esta temporada. Desde los títulos hasta las portadas le daba curiosidad, ¡se atrevía a decir que olían raro! Tomó el de arriba y lo ojeó con rapidez. Nada, un sujeto demasiado raro con un haori o algo parecido rojo, y una chica colegiada a un lado con un arco y flechas, junto a diálogos.

_Inuyasha_. Leyó mentalmente aquél demonio en la portada, para después dejarlo en su sitio y seguir mirando el resto.

«Me aburro demasiado en este templo sin salir mucho, Tomoe.» Comenzó a recordar las palabras de la chica, mientras ojeaba uno más, con el número 5 a un costado de la portada. ¿Qué significaba? Ni idea, y parecía un libro pero con dibujos y pocas palabras. Aunque haya visto la evolución de los humanos, aún no ha llegado a este punto. «Ami me ha dicho que me prestaría su colección de mangas para pasarme el tiempo volando, ¿no es genial?» ¿Así que esto era un manga? Arrugó su nariz y dejó el actual tomo 5 que tenía arriba del primero que tomó, para después cruzarse de brazos y seguir mirando fijamente la colección. Nada más y nada menos que 5 pilas de mangas había frente a él, ¡esto era demasiado!

_Nanami se va a distraer demasiado de sus obligaciones._

¡Y vaya que lo iba a hacer! No podía permitirlo.

— Onikiri, ¿no te parece que Tomoe está mirando muy mal los libros de Nanami?

— Pues va a ser que sí…

— Chicos, esto me preocupa.

Tanto los dos pequeños enmascarados como Mizuki estaban asomándose por el margen de la puerta, pero realmente no se atrevían a poner un pie dentro de la habitación de la diosa humana. ¡Pero venga, que da mucha curiosidad la actitud tan extraña que tenía Tomoe desde que Nanami se fue al colegio aquél!

— ¿Deberíamos informarle de esto a Nanami-chan…?

— ¿Informar el qué? —El trío se sobresaltó cuando se escuchó la voz de Tomoe justo frente a ellos, bastó con subir lentamente la mirada para enfrentar la del demonio zorro, y pronto los tres se dispersaron con rapidez. Tomoe les miró, para después negar con la cabeza y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

— Este templo se está plagando de locos…

Aquélla tarde, cuando Nanami llegó al templo, la mitad de sus recién adquiridos mangas ya no estaban. El enfado y confusión fue evidente, cuando preguntó todas las miradas fueron para Tomoe, quien se llevó un regaño y tuvo que devolver los mangas restantes cuando el tema de que eran prestados fue mencionado. Bhá, pero era un día completamente normal para todos ahí, ¿cierto?

* * *

— ¿Y lo hace mediante un pozo, cierto?

— ¡Sí~!

La habitación, a pesar de la hora que era, parecía demasiado animada, pero tranquila a la vez. Sí, lo sé, demasiado curioso, pero era cierto. Los prometidos compartían el futon, con una sábana encima de ellos hasta el abdomen. Tomoe estaba recostado de lado, con su mano derecha sostenía su cabeza –con el codo apoyado en el futon– y tenía su brazo izquierdo encima del cuerpo de la chica, la mantenía cerca de sí, al menos lo suficiente como para protegerla. Nanami solo se mantenía boca arriba, y con sus manos tomando la contraria encima suya. A un lado de su cabeza, se mantenían los tres primeros tomos de _Inuyasha, _los había comenzado tras terminar los deberes de la escuela y haber comido la rica comida de su primer familiar.

— ¿Y dices que en ese pozo se botaban los huesos de demonios?

— ¡Sí~! —Obtuvo la misma respuesta, con aquél tono alegre de la chica.

El demonio suspiró largo y cerró tranquilamente sus ojos.

Esa idea de que un híbrido de perro y una humana quinceañera pudieran pasar entre épocas gracias a un pozo y por capricho de una perla cumple-deseos le parecía absurda, más, ¿Quién sabe si ha pasado? Él por su lado nunca ha visto a ese híbrido ni ha escuchado de él en todos sus años de vida, que tampoco son pocos. Tomoe abrió solo uno de sus ojos para ver a la chica a su lado, descubriendo que ella también le miraba.

Esos ojos, tan repletos de alegría y vida…

Liberó un bufido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Mh? —La chica se hizo la desentendida, mientras lentamente se giraba para quedar recostada de lado y se abrazaba al pecho del zorro, enterrando su rostro en aquél fuerte pecho. Oh, el aroma de Tomoe~

Y no era la única, por otro lado el zorro se sentía bien, tenía el aroma completo de Nanami en la habitación y no solo eso, también sentía su calidez. La abrazó con ambos brazos, recargando su cabeza a un lado de la de la chica en la almohada para estar más cerca aún, como si quisieran fundirse el uno al otro.

— Olvídalo.

— Vale~

La nariz de Tomoe se movio un poco, el demonio zorro no demoró en enterrarla entre los cabellos castaños de la mujer para aspirar. Esta esencia sin duda era inconfundible, era la esencia de su amada Nanami. Aspiró un poco más, de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, para después depositar un tierno beso en la cornilla y proceder a apoyar su mejilla ahí mismo.

Nanami no podía estar más feliz, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y el calor en sus mejillas era sumamente agradable. Mentiría si dijera que la situación le desagradaba, aquellos momentos en donde su amado se volvía cariñoso cuando nadie miraba, o cuando la besaba frente a Mizuki para demostrarle que ella era únicamente de él y que solo él tenía esos derechos sobre ella.

Porque Nanami le pertenecía a Tomoe, y él le pertenecía a Nanami.

— ¿Vas a dormir ya?

— No puedo~

Tomoe volvió a cerrar sus ojos. No, él tampoco podía dormir. Escuchaba con facilidad el ritmo cardiaco de la chica, y él no estaba mejor. Sentía el calor del rostro ajeno en su pecho, y la fuerza con la que aquéllas delicadas manos se aferraban con fuerza a su yukata.

—Mañana debes asistir al colegio.

— Mañana es sábado. —Aclaro Nanami. De forma lenta, se atrevió a entrelazar sus piernas lentamente con las del demonio, quien volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirarla.

¿Qué es lo que la chica intentaba?

— Así que no debo despertar temprano~ ¿Podemos hablar un poco más, Tomoe?

— ¿Solo quieres hablar?

— ¿Ah?

Y en algún momento ya tenía al zorro encima suya, olisqueando su cuello con total libertad.

— ¿¡Ah!?

Fue silenciada, por un cortísimo beso fue silenciada, por reflejo Tomoe subió para besarle los labios de forma rápida.

— Shh… ¿Quieres que algún curioso venga a ver qué pasa? No te haré nada, solo quiero remarcar…

Tras decir eso, volvió a bajar al cuello ajeno para olisquear una sesión del lado izquierdo. Lo identificó con facilidad. Separó lentamente sus labios para asomar la punta de su lengua y pasarla lentamente por la zona, la chica se estremeció y gimiteó por lo bajo.

_¿Acaso me quiere matar?_ Un sonido así, no podía ser fácilmente tolerado. Continuó con su tarea, buscando ahora el punto exacto que hace tiempo hacía mordido. ¡Era momento de hacerlo de nuevo! No sería la definitiva, Nanami aún no tendría su marca, aún no es tiempo para ello, pero ya lo esperaba con ansias.

Si por él fuera, la marcaría antes de volverse un humano por ella, con eso podría irse feliz al otro mundo con los 60 años que tenga de vida o lo que sea.

— T-Tomoe, ¿Qué estas... haciendo?

— Ya te lo dije, busco algo. — Ella no le rechazó, en realidad pronto sintió aquéllas manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando las hebras plateadas de su cabello con amor y dulzura, también sobando sus orejas. — Es aquí… —Susurró antes de morder un lugar en blanco, la chica se estremeció y gimió por la mordida, incluso echó su cabeza hacia atrás. — Aquí es en donde estará mi marca. —Susurró tras la mordida, lentamente enderezándose encima de la dama.

Nanami entreabrió lentamente sus ojos y susurró un "Tomoe" bastante suave, mientras enderezaba su cabeza de forma lenta para mirar al susodicho. Esa sonrisa la confundió, se veía tan feliz…

— ¿¡Me has vuelto a morder de nuevo, zorro pervertido!?

— ¿Eh?

El grito alertó a Mizuki, quien pronto abrió la puerta de la habitación con linterna en mano, y directamente les alumbró.

— ¡Wah, Nanami-chan no está segura con ese zorro cerca!

— ¡Tú no te metas!

— ¡Pero deja ya de morderme, Tomoe!

— Fhé.

**¿Continuará…?**

¡Y esa ha sido mi forma de presentarme ante ustedes como nueva escritora del fandom! Ha sido un gusto, espero les haya agradado~ Y espero leerles pronto en otro one-shot, si es posible quizá esperemos la continuación de este.


End file.
